Hidden Warrior Wiki talk:Project Art
Archives Please put all approved/declined Charart's here. Also finished dissucsions. ''' Approved Archive 1 Declined Archive 1 Disscusion Archive 1 Queen Blanks: For Approval I'm not letting you not put this up Echo. I'll work on it for you. I'll do the lh one in a while but, Night, can you make it smaller, transparent, etc? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot Fawny! :) I have the long haired and I'll work on it while it's up! But, thanks anyway! And Night, if Fawny lets me still do this I'll need some help and I'll give some credit to both of you! I'll post the lh once we figure out how to make it smaller. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) We all need help. The medicine cat blanks was as much Night's as well as mine. These blanks are gopd Echo and you shouldn't give up. For improvement, make the lineart tinner, say, two pixels wide or somethin'. It will make it easier to do the eyes. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I've taken out the white and done the transparency, but I can't make it smaller. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry but I just don't have the time to do this. Could someone take over? They can totally destroy the image if they want. εСћбђэάѓτ 10:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 11:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) This needs to be much smaller. There are lighter pixels in this as well. Make a long haired blank--Nightshine{' 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I made it smaller. [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]17:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Comments? --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Make a long haired blank. Make sure the line art is all black--Nightshine{ 21:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) This is really big for a blank. Make it smaller. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 21:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the line-art more thicker in some places. Mõŏń ۞ 16:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''I can't do the Long-haired one. I fail. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Creakshine (MC): For Approval FawnyKeep on Smiling :D 10:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! Just darken the shading, make the ear pink a bit more grayish, and shade more near the tail. εСћбђэάѓτ 23:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''The shading is just blurred. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It says light and gray tabby, not black and gray tabby. I think light gray and dark gray. Moonpeltis very strange... 17:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not black. :) The shading just gives the image that it is. :) Shall I change it though? Seriously, I didn't use a black for it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Run a big fuzzy highlight a few times over the whole image. Moon Talk 16:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Darken the herbs more, they're a bit bright--Nightshine{' 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Nightshine. Moon Talk 19:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink bigger--Nightshine'{' 21:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Blanks How are they? Mossstar101 17:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments?Mossstar101 11:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Relax, users will comment when they get the chance. :) Make the fluffy chest go down a lot furthur. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) (re-uploaded) Better? are the long-haired tails ok? (btw how are the leader blanks?) Mossstar101 13:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the line art. The necks are too thin--Nightshine'{' 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Make the heads bigger--Nightshine'{' 19:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by bigger? Like Much bigger or a little bit bigger? [[User:Mossstar101|Mossheart's '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Dance Time! '']]22:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Much bigger--Nightshine{ 17:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to make them bigger. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]17:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the line art. The anatomy is not right--Nightshine{ 21:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I do it tomorrow? I can't use my PC after dinner. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 21:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait... What's anatomy? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 11:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Anatomy is the structure of the way a living thing is. These blanks don't look very realistic or like cats. Try making the heads bigger and make the chest stick out more--Nightshine{ 21:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can someone take over? I just got surgery, and i can't get on the computer much. if not i'll keep working. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 21:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks I like them !Mossstar101 21:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The longhaired tails look a bit spiky, the line on the forelegs (the left line) is a little too long, and the back should be more curved. They look nice though! ♘[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 18:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Re-Uploaded) I fixed the tails, lines and backs. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Love! '']]11:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) They look a bit squashed now. Can you bring the haunch up a bit? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the haunch needs to be much bigger. Make the long haired tails fluffier--Nightshine{ 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (Re-uploaded)Are the tails fluffy? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossheart's '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Dance Time! '']]23:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The anatomy still isn't right. Make the tails fluffy like this. Get rid of the line under the chin. Add a chest. Bring the haunch up a lot and make the paws small and round--Nightshine{ 21:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I do it tomorrow? I can't use my PC after dinner. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]21:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Can someone take over? I just got surgery and i can't get on the computer that much. If not, i'll keep working. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]21:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I could if it's fine with everybody. I have a lot more time now than when I started the queen blanks, so I could work on these. εСћбђэάѓτ 13:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Thanks! [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 16:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks- For Approval Here they are. With Brackenpaw as an example. I need help with the long-hairs (you know how much I fail at them.) so..Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I can do the long haired ones if you want! wow these are REALY GOOD! Mossstar101 13:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I could try to help too. Moonpeltis very strange... 17:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) How are these? the tails are puffed-up because they are having fun. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Love!]] 11:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded: '''Thanks guys, but Echoheart already got me covered for the longhairs. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong. Moon Talk 16:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fawn, just wanted to let you know that it's ok for you to use these blanks, just give credit to Sandiwolf on WWiki, who drew them, if these are approved. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']] 18:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah guys, I found these on Rain's page and they looked great. So I used them. I wasn't going to say until Rain let me use them. Thanls to Sandiwolf!!! Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The line art needs to be thickened in some spots--Nightshine'{' 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about everyone else, but I really like these. Maybe just do what Nightshine says and then I would think these are ready! εСћбђэάѓτ 11:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the line art still. Make the muzzle shorter.--Nightshine'{' 21:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) And make sure all the line art is black--Nightshine'{' 21:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) If there's room, color in the nose with white. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 22:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I think they look great :]Dawnmouse[[Emberclan|''Emberclan rocks!]] 02:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't these be a little bigger? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 18:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC)